


Фунт его плоти

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Feelings Realization, Force Corrupted Kylo Ren, Force Corruption, Force Healing (Star Wars), M/M, Mild Gore, Monster Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resurrection, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: С тех пор, как они почти уничтожили Сопротивление на Крэйте, Рен вел себя странно, раздражая и без того усталого Хакса. Новоиспеченный Верховный лидер большую часть времени проводил в одиночестве, общаясь с Хаксом только дистанционно, и не снимал свой восстановленный шлем, если они случайно сталкивались друг с другом.Решительно настроенный выяснить, что происходит, Хакс встречается с Реном лицом к лицу. Но ответ, который он ищет, может пролить свет на то, что на самом деле произошло на Крайте, и навсегда изменить их отношения.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12





	Фунт его плоти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [his pound of flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075922) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 



> Бета: Efah
> 
> Английский фразеологизм Pound of flesh — законное, но непомерное требование; плата, безжалостно взимаемая с должника. Происходит из "Венецианского купца" (1596) Шекспира.
> 
> [Кайло](https://64.media.tumblr.com/15f2c4fa8b80ec691bee052d3d630936/297fd07832593339-ab/s1280x1920/86a64bee55f37ae694df925e668c4af36c77ba09.jpg) от чудесной AFKforever.

Хакс не мог пошевелиться. Едва дышал. Лишь смотрел, пристально вглядывался в практически пустую новую каюту Рена. Мозг Хакса не успевал осмыслить увиденное, понять, кошмар перед ним или возможная реальность.

Хакс не такого ожидал, решив встретиться с Реном лицом к лицу.

Он списывал странное поведение неопытного Верховного лидера на его становящийся все более скверным характер. Учитывая навалившуюся на него ответственность, Рен обязан был реагировать и разочаровывать Хакса по-новому. Скрытность. Усугубившаяся некоммуникабельность. Постоянные усовершенствования отремонтированного шлема, теперь покрытого светящимся красным трещинами. И прежде всего — стремление всячески избегать Хакса, даже во время редких встреч Верховного лидера с Верховным командованием. И приказы Рен в основном отправлял по комлинку.

После их разрыва Хакс начал странным образом скучать по их прежнему взаимопониманию и жаждал вернуть его. Он ненавидел это желание — после той жестокости, с которой Рен обошелся с ним на «Превосходстве» и на Крэйте, — но больше не мог его отрицать. Именно оно заставило Хакса бесстрашно проследовать за Реном в его каюту, с твердым намерением не уходить, не получив ответов.

Но теперь ответ стоял перед ним — чудовищный, неоспоримый и вызывающий тысячу новых вопросов.

От носа и выше Рен был похож на человека, которого Хакс встретил пять лет назад, с поправкой на свежие розовые складки на лбу и под глазами и, конечно же, оставленный мусорщицей в тот злосчастный день — день гибели «Старкиллера» — шрам. Хакса бесила несправедливость: как быстро этот шрам стал пустяковым, не бросающимся в глаза, не оставив Рена отмеченным так, как он, по мнению Хакса, заслуживал.

Но, возможно, просто требовалось время, чтобы расплата за грехи настигла Рена.

Ибо под носом у него творилось нечто кошмарное.

Лицо Рена выглядело так, словно кто-то вонзил крючки в его щеки, губы и подбородок, а затем резко дернул, оставив болтаться рваные куски плоти. Края ран, вопреки ожиданиям Хакса, не казались болезненными и не кровоточили. Они были насыщенного красновато-черного цвета, словно инфекция проникла в кожу, обескровив ее. Но повреждения, какими бы тяжелыми они ни казались, не были естественными. Лицо Рена изменилось, и Хакс счел бы эти изменения нереальными, если бы сейчас не видел их собственными глазами.

Нижняя челюсть, полностью лишенная плоти, не принадлежала человеку, она вытянулась вперед, почти как у псовых, и заполнилась длинными, угрожающе острыми клыками. Язык, почти в три раза длиннее человеческого, торчал изо рта. Слишком толстый и длинный, чтобы его можно было удержать в изменившейся пасти, он нависал над более мелкими нижними зубами. Потеки светящейся красным жидкости покрывали его. Хакс не знал, что это за жидкость, но она напоминала о мече Рена, мощь и нестабильность которого переплелись неразрывно.

— Рен, что ты с собой сделал? — Хакс наконец смог пошевелить пересохшими губами и неосознанно шагнул назад.

Рен не ответил. Он наверняка просто не имел возможности говорить — с ободранными до костей челюстями и чудовищным языком, заполняющим рот и непрерывно источающим красную слизь. Но его взгляд задержался на лице Хакса: в теплых янтарных радужках все еще светилась мольба, но теперь их почти поглотили насыщенно-черные склеры. Рен выглядел так, словно испытывал боль. Хакс не мог его за это упрекнуть. Подобное превращение не могло быть приятным.

— Это последствия использования Силы? — снова спросил Хакс уже погромче, уверенный, что Рен не станет сразу причинять ему вред. — Вот почему ты прятался от меня? — Его тон стал обвиняющим: — Потому что твои способности превратили тебя в монстра?

Продолжая молчать, Рен начал приближаться к Хаксу. Тот шарахнулся и снова попятился. Но, к его удивлению, Рен остановился в паре шагов от него. Ни Хакс, ни Рен не решались преодолеть оставшееся расстояние, пауза затягивалась. В наступившей тишине слышалось лишь размеренное дыхание Хакса и стук кровавых капель, пятнающих ослепительно-белый пол. Хакс отвернулся, не в силах смотреть в глаза Рену, ведь заодно пришлось бы видеть его изуродованное лицо. В битвах, ведущихся в космическом вакууме, или на полях сражений все было по-другому: там кровопролитие ограничивалось дымящимися дырами в броне штурмовиков. Хакс не привык к такому глубинному, безотчетному ужасу.

«Ты не знаешь, что на самом деле произошло на Крэйте», — Хакс дернулся, услышав в своем сознании голос Рена. Он вздрогнул от этого вторжения. А смысл слов наполнил его душу нарастающим смятением пополам со страхом.

— Крэйте? Полагаю, я не знаю всего, что произошло, потому что ты швырнул меня на консоль. Как ты помнишь, я потерял сознание, — Хакс сглотнул ком в горле. Несмотря на попытки говорить пренебрежительно, он все еще нервничал из-за, мягко говоря, смутных воспоминаний о том эпизоде. Не лучшем в его карьере. Попытка обуздать Рена, в надежде окончательно победить Сопротивление, не принесла ему ничего, кроме мальчишеского гнева и внезапных сильных страданий.

— Только не говори, что начинаешь чувствовать угрызения совести, — Хакс уставился в потолок, чтобы не смотреть на Рена.

Но стоило ему отвести взгляд, как перед глазами все поплыло. Неестественная чистота новой каюты Верховного лидера медленно сменилась более привычным зрелищем: кабиной командного шаттла Рена. Хакс вздрогнул, увидев изменившуюся обстановку, и повернулся, чтобы обнаружить себя, усталого и изможденного, каким он был после разрушения Старкиллера, стоящего у иллюминатора, откуда открывался вид на покрытые красными прожилками солончаки Крэйта.

— Ты придумал какую-то новую пытку? — спросил Хакс, но никто в кабине не услышал его, голос разнесся в пустоте беззвучным эхом. Не потревоженное его присутствием видение разворачивалось, воспроизводя сцену из самых ужасных кошмаров Хакса: Рен, игнорирующий его совет, действующий в гневе и на эмоциях, ставя под угрозу их победу, а затем...

Хакс не моргая смотрел, как его прошлое «я» врезается в консоль, но громкий треск застал его врасплох. Удар казался более жестким и окончательным, чем он помнил. Неудивительно, что он потерял сознание. Волосы у Хакса на затылке встали дыбом от гнева, руки сжались в кулаки. Он не мог поверить, что на время битвы Рен оставил его лежать абсолютно безжизненным.

— Я это пережил, Рен, и все знаю. Что же именно мне неизвестно? — усмехнулся Хакс, готовый покончить с глупым видением, с этим жестоким напоминанием о том, как бездушно с ним обошелся Рен. Смириться с тем, что придется уйти, так и не получив нужных ответов. Но сцена перед ним продолжалась, и Хакс смотрел, как один из лейтенантов присел рядом с бесчувственным телом и провел рукой по его растрепавшимся волосам, убрав их с лица. Хакс усмехнулся: никто из низкоранговых не имел права прикасаться к нему в таком уязвимом состоянии. Не задумываясь, он, откашлявшись, двинулся вперед, готовый вцепиться в лейтенанта за его дерзость, но тут кое-что бросилось ему в глаза.

Кровь. Она сочилась из затылка его прежнего «я», собираясь в лужу на полу кабины. Слишком много крови.

Сердце Хакса замерло в груди, рот приоткрылся от ужаса.

Нет. Этого не могло быть.

— Верховный лидер... — голос лейтенанта задрожал, когда видение начало растворяться, меняясь: — Вы должны... генерал, он...

Кабина пилотов растворилась в небытии. Ошеломленный Хакс плыл, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Невозможно. Невозможно. Кайло отбросил его, да, но он пришел в себя в медотсеке, узнал о побеге сопротивленцев с Крэйта, пережил последствия их побега и начало правления Рена. Это, наверное, жестокая, безумная шутка, порожденная помутившимся разумом Рена. Какое еще может быть объяснение?

Обернувшись в темноте, Хакс понял, что находится в незнакомой, тускло освещенной комнате. Он узнал что-то, смутно похожее на оборудование Первого Ордена из секретных лабораторий, но его взгляд притягивало к центру, к единственному столбу света, падающему на крупную темную фигуру. Она склонилась в странной, молитвенной позе над металлическим столом, заслоняя то, что могло лежать на столе.

От страха у Хакса перехватило дыхание. На мгновение он подумал сбежать, чтобы позволить тайнам, которые он собирался раскрыть, утонуть в тумане блаженного неведения, но обнаружил, что, несмотря ни на что, двигается вперед. Несмотря на то, что с ужасом осознал, что именно увидит. Хакс обошел вокруг фигуры и, подражая ей, склонился над столом, рассматривая то, что там лежало.

Он сам, голый и бесцветный, как поверхность под ним, не считая давно засохшей крови на шее и волосах, которые выглядели так, словно их неловко пытались уложить в подобие его обычной прически. Хакс слышал, как в ушах стучит сердце, чувствовал, как желудок скручивается узлом, но не мог отвести взгляд от собственного трупа. По крайней мере, пока тихий звук не привлек его внимание к сгорбленной фигуре.

Рен смотрел на стол, не отводя взгляда от застывшего мертвого лица. Он стиснул кулаки, в тщетной попытке сдержать сотрясающую его дрожь. Словно цеплялся за невидимую жизненную нить, без которой он потеряет опору и сломается. Выражение его лица говорило о душевных колебаниях: уверенность в своих силах сменялась отчаянием. Хакс никогда не видел, чтобы он вызывал у Рена такие эмоции, а не гнев, презрение и зависть.

Но сейчас все изменилось.

Рен вдохнул, выдохнул, медленно разжал кулаки, избавляясь от последних сомнений. Хоть Хакс и пребывал в видении и на самом деле здесь не стоял, он все же вздрогнул, почувствовав, что энергия в комнате начала меняться. На кончиках пальцев Рена, словно из ниоткуда, появились щупальца Силы, тело превратилось в живой проводник для сил, которых Хакс знать не желал. Он отпрянул, но уже было поздно бежать, спасаться от необходимости становиться свидетелем ритуала. Внезапно его охватил трепет и ужас, когда Рен поднял руки и прижал их груди мертвого Хакса.

Мучительно долгое мгновение ничего не происходило, но затем обнаженная плоть под ладонями Рена засветилась, как перегретая дюрасталь. Свечение начало распространяться, ползучие щупальца расползлись по телу, пока оно полностью не скрылось под ними. Тело засветилось, как сосуд человекоподобной формы, наполненный жидкой краснотой. И на мгновение Хакс почти поверил, что Рен полностью поглотит его, преобразуя потерянную жизнь Хакса в собственную силу. Но щупальца продолжали расползаться, впитываясь в пальцы Рена, обвивая его руки, плечи, шею и под конец голову. Рен рыкнул, крепко прижимая ладони к груди трупа, не обращая внимания на языки красной плазмы, которые лизали его лицо. Хакс в шоке наблюдал, как кожа Рена, словно объятый пламенем воск, плавится и искажается, даже кости начали принимать новую форму. Неизвестная сила, с которой он заключил сделку, наконец нашла то, что хотела получить взамен. Уродливая ярость, лишившая Хакса жизни, теперь запечатлелась в плоти Рена, в самом его существе.

Рен вздумал носить маску в припадке нелепого подросткового бунтарства, несмотря на то, что многие нашли бы его приятным, даже красивым. Теперь у Рена не осталось выбора, его истинное лицо стало гораздо чудовищнее любой маски.

Под мощный, нечеловеческий крик ритуал завершился, красные языки, угаснув, исчезли. Рен упал, плащ с капюшоном накрыл его лицо, а труп на столе над ним сделал первый вздох.

Хакс ахнул, когда видение внезапно исчезло, перед глазами вспыхнули разноцветные пятна, а потом он вернулся в абсолютно белую каюту Рена. Хакс еле стоял на трясущихся ногах и чуть не упал, но Рен подался вперед и придержал его за талию, помогая сохранять вертикальное положение.

Хакс дрожал в его руках, пытался осмыслить, что только что увидел, и тяжело дышал, глядя на свою грудь, к которой Рен из видения прижимал руки. Воскресил его из мертвых. Того, кого сам же и убил.

И заплатил за это высокую цену. Хакс понятия не имел, что Сила, о которой Рен говорил с такой гордостью и почтением, может быть настолько ненасытной. Настолько голодной до самой сути раскаявшегося человека.

— Значит, на Крэйте ты убил меня? — наконец выдавил Хакс, все еще не встречаясь с Реном взглядом. Он сомневался, что сможет посмотреть на него, после того, что увидел, после того, как узнал, что с ним на самом деле произошло. — А потом ты... ты вернул меня. Используя свою Силу. Неужели это правда?

«Да», — подтвердил голос Рена в голове Хакса. Его руки медленно поднялись к груди Хакса, а затем осторожно скользнули к опущенному лицу.

Хакс с удивлением ощутил прикосновение обнаженной кожи. Похоже, Рен снял перчатки во время видения.

Хакс невольно расслабился в колыбели рук Рена. Тех самых рук, что отняли у него жизнь, только чтобы вернуть ее. По крайней мере, они остались болезненно человеческими. Заставляя Хакса теряться в догадках, как далеко зашла трансформация, какая часть тела Рена осталась неизменной, а сколько принесено в жертву, чтобы возвратить его к жизни.

Через мгновение Хакс позволил Рену приподнять его подбородок, чтобы их взгляды, наконец, снова встретились. Он неосознанно вздрогнул, снова увидев обезображенное лицо. Потребуется много времени, чтобы отучиться от этой реакции, но все-таки Хаксу удалось не отвести взгляд. Он потянулся и коснулся кончиками пальцев ободранной челюсти Рена. Поразительно: твердая, как кость, на ощупь она казалась теплой, как плоть.

— Это из-за меня? — он скорее размышлял, чем спрашивал, притрагиваясь к изменившейся нижней челюсти. Рен кивнул:

«Все для тебя. Я не мог жить с тем, что натворил».

— Ты не мог жить со мной, — поправил его Хакс. — Но именно этого я не понимаю. Ты меня ненавидишь. Всегда ненавидел, с самой первой встречи.

«Мне казалось, что я ненавижу. Только когда ты умер, я осознал, что не понимал своих истинных чувств».

— Истинных чувств? Каких именно, Рен? — допытывался Хакс. Его сердце заколотилось, когда пальцы Рена с неожиданной нежностью погладили его лицо. Так много ответов было получено сегодня, не хватало только одного.

Рен молча наклонился, и их лбы соприкоснулись. Костлявый рот продолжал непрерывно сочиться красной жидкостью, но Хакс обнаружил, что ему от этого не противно, хотя она закапала его безупречную шинель из шерсти габера.

Он не чувствовал отвращения, коснувшись губами изогнутой кости клыкастой пасти Рена, целуя лицо, которое законно мог считать безобразным. И все же в этот миг во всей галактике не было никого, кого Хакс хотел бы больше, чем Рена. Человека, нет, существа, ставшего достаточно могущественным, чтобы победить смерть, пожертвовавшего всем ради второго шанса.

Только время покажет, заслужил ли Рен прощение Хакса, но пусть сейчас поцелуй послужит ему ответом.


End file.
